


Talk Like a Gentleman

by autoschediastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Adam wants to play this game, Tommy'll fucking play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Like a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoodlemouse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoodlemouse).



Tommy tilting his head sideways doesn't help resolve the painting into anything resembling reality. Shuffling a couple steps to the left, he tries again. Nothing. He glances down at the title--Birth of Modern Man's Mechanical Life in Seventeen Shades, and Black--and back up at the canvas. Still looks like a bunch of random splatters of paint to him.

When a flute of bubbly golden champagne slides into Tommy's view, he nabs it gratefully. Maybe booze is the key to modern man's mechanical life.

"Sweetheart," Adam says disapprovingly as he settles an arm around Tommy's shoulders.

Tommy wipes at the corner of his mouth, chalking up the happy little quiver in his belly to the sudden flood of alcohol. "What?"

"That stuff's not for guzzling."

Sticking his pinkie out, Tommy takes a delicate sip.

"Much better, baby." Giving Tommy's shoulder a slow stroke, Adam turns to look at the painting. A second later, he goes, "Huh."

"All the emotion's in the black," Tommy says, gesturing with his flute. "Your eye follows the colours, but they're background noise, distraction. Life's what happens right there around the edges."

Adam eases away from both Tommy and the painting, staring down at him with startled eyes and a crinkled brow.

"Dude," Tommy says, snorting a laugh, "I don't even fucking know. But that bullshit line was fucking awesome, admit it."

"Oh, Tommy Joe," Adam says fondly, tugging Tommy close again, his chest to Tommy's back and his arm looped around Tommy's waist like they're at their freaking prom or some shit. A kiss lands on the top of Tommy's head. "You're beautiful."

"Totally pretty," Tommy agrees, wrinkling his nose, "but like, not actually a girl."

"Definitely not a girl," Adam agrees, kind of oblivious. "Totally my pretty, pretty boy."

It's not that Adam hanging all over him doesn't feel nice and all. Adam is big, and warm, and affectionate as an overgrown Labrador, and okay, maybe Tommy goes all melty-gooey inside when Adam pulls shit like this. The thing is, Tommy's actually got a pair. Fucking gender roles in the ear is all well and good, whatever, but one of these days, his balls might give up on him entirely and shrivel up to nothing. He _likes_ his balls.

"Yeah," Tommy says, taking another hefty hit off his drink, though there's not much left after that first go, "well, your pretty boy-" fuck if his stomach doesn't pull that swoopy, quivery shit again "-kinda wants to drag you into a corner so you can suck his pretty, pretty dick as a thank you for him putting up with this pretentious modern art crap."

"I could do that," Adam says, not like he's seriously considering it, "but there are seven people glaring daggers into my back right now, and I'm sort of enjoying it."

"Freak."

Nuzzling a kiss close to Tommy's ear, Adam says, "Baby, they're so jealous. You're the most gorgeous thing in here, all dressed up with your makeup on, and you're all mine."

Tommy fights a grin and fails. He runs a hand down the front of his crisp white dress shirt, the black skinny tie he hauled out of the back of his closet and ironed up fresh. The black snakeskin pants aren't technically formal attire, and are way too tight to be considered decent, but when you show up on Adam Lambert's arm, nobody gives a fuck if your shirt's tucked in or not. "You like that, huh?"

"So, so much," Adam says with a happy sigh. "I want to take you out."

"We're at a fancy-pants art show," Tommy's compelled to point out. "Sipping overpriced bubbly."

"Out for a real date," Adam says, his thumb tracing small, maddening circles on Tommy's hip, almost tickling but really, really not. "I want to pick you up at your door and take you to dinner, and then out dancing, and then take you home and spread you out on my bed and kiss every single gorgeous inch of you."

A hot shiver races up Tommy's spine. He stomps down on the urge to squirm in Adam's arms, but there's not much he can do about the squirmy feeling in his chest. It's like there are whole platoons of butterflies fluttering around in there, tickling at the inside of his ribs.

But Adam's not even close to finished with him, and the back of his neck prickles as Adam murmurs, "So sweet and slow, baby," fingers hooked in the collar of Tommy's shirt, dragging it down a little to press a kiss to his throat, "and in the shower after, my hands all over you while you're slick and wet, shaking because maybe it's too soon but you want more anyway. You'd let me press you up against the tile, wouldn't you, purr like a kitten and let me love you again."

"Holy shit," Tommy says, his knees gone to fucking jelly, and what the fuck is even _wrong_ with him? He swallows hard, silently telling his heart to fucking quit trying to crack its way out through his ribs. "Maybe I'll just blow you in the bathroom here and call it a night."

"Oh, sweetheart," Adam says, rescuing Tommy's champagne flute from lax fingers, depositing it on the tray of a passing waiter, and okay, that shit is not cool. Tommy needs that booze.

"Don't you fucking like 'oh sweetheart' me," Tommy says, stubbornly locking his knees. If Adam wants to play this game, Tommy'll fucking _play_. "Trying to tell me you don't want me down on my knees sucking your dick right now? You know how fucking noisy I get, can't even keep a lid on it when you got my mouth stuffed full. Everybody'd hear me, how much I fucking love going down on you."

Adam's grip on Tommy's waist goes tight. He says, "Tommy," like a warning.

"Oh yeah," Tommy says, leaning back into Adam's heat, shifting so his ass is pressed nice and snug to Adam's cock. "Sounds good, right? Fucking my face, messing me up, getting all this pretty red lipstick all over your dick. I'd let you shove me up against the tile in there." Adam makes a quiet, hurt-sounding noise, and that eager quiver in Tommy's belly kicks it up a few notches, his cock aching where it's filling out, trapped in the crook of his thigh. He sucks in a shaking breath, rocking back a little, feeling Adam's cock going as thick and hard as his. "Bend me over, fuck me 'til you gotta hold me up, and I'll fucking beg you not to stop. Even after you make me come on your cock, never want you to fucking stop, fuck me all sore and loose and get a couple fingers in me, feel how fucking hot and tender and like, how fucking _wet_ you got me, coming in my ass 'cause I want it so bad."

"One more word," Adam says, low and rough with promise, "and I'll do it. I swear I will, oh my god, Tommy Joe."

Tommy bites the corner of his lip. He really fucking shouldn't. He really, really fucking shouldn't. It's not like he _wants_ to make a fucking spectacle here--even though they already kinda are--but Adam is a fucking control freak and the number of times Tommy's driven him straight out of his mind like this Tommy can count on one fucking hand. Mostly because Tommy hasn't seriously tried before, more than happy to let Adam have his way, but that is totally and entirely besides the point.

Tipping his head back against Adam's shoulder, mouth soft and eyes heavy, Tommy says, "Please?"

"You total brat," Adam says, whipping around so fast with his hand clamped to Tommy's wrist that Tommy trips over his own two feet.

"Oh wow," Tommy says, wide-eyed as Adam drags him through the crowd. "Dude, are you really gonna, like, wow." People are totally staring.

"No," Adam says, though it sure as hell doesn't look like he's _not_ doing what Tommy thinks he's doing. "As much fun as fucking you in the bathroom sounds, I'm not interested in letting anybody else hear you scream for me, baby."

"Yeah, you think I'm gonna?" If Adam wants him to, Tommy is so going to scream for him. Adam's got this thing where once he puts his mind to something, it fucking happens, period.

Outside the gallery, the night air is cool on Tommy's overheated skin. Not nearly cool enough though when Adam signals the valet, and the guy gives Tommy this look like he knows Tommy's about to get the hell fucked out of him. A couple seconds later, their town car pulls up, and while Tommy thought it was pretty cool, not to mention pretty safe thinking, that Adam hired a driver for the night, now he's not so sure.

"So, uh," Tommy starts.

Adam pulls open the back door, hustling Tommy in and yanking it shut behind them. "Drive anywhere," he says to the guy up front. "I'll let you know when to stop."

A smile in his eyes, the guy tosses off a two fingered salute in the rearview mirror, vanishing from sight as a thick black divider comes up between them.

"Holy shit," Tommy says again, slumped in a heap on the seat.

"You and your dirty fucking mouth," Adam says, one hand buried in Tommy's hair to haul him in for a kiss that's more like Adam fucking owning Tommy, licking at his teeth and his tongue and really seriously _fucking_ into him, the other hand firm on Tommy's jaw making sure he stays wide open for it.

The second he's got space, Tommy says, "You started it," clutching at Adam like he's going to tumble off the seat or something if he lets go. "Fucking, fucking calling me baby all the time, and sweetheart, and like, fucking _kitten_."

"Because you are," Adam says, totally unrepentant as he manhandles Tommy under him on the seat, yanks at Tommy's fly and peels him out of his clothes, boots thudding one after the other to the floor and then the soft whump of his pants following. One of Tommy's heels ends up dragging on the floor, the other hooked up over the back of the goddamn seat with Adam big and huge between his thighs, pressing down hot and heavy, Tommy's shirt rucked up as Adam runs greedy hands all over him, across his chest and down over his cock, up behind his balls into the crack of his ass.

"Jesusfuck," Tommy bites out, head spinning as he gropes for the door handle above his head, grabs on and keeps hold with everything he's got.

"That's it, baby, hang on," Adam says, fingers sliding away and coming back slick, pushing up slow and easy into Tommy's ass. Two big, strong fingers, right off the fucking bat, and Tommy opens up for him, arching up and riding down, nothing at all to take them the whole way to the knuckle. Tommy's had Adam's dick plenty times before and that's a hell of a lot more to ride than a few of his fingers.

Then Adam says, "There it is," and Tommy pants out, "Fucking right," Adam's fingers crooked hard against his insides, making him feel like he's going to shake apart, go to fucking pieces in Adam's hands, but Adam says, "Keep making that sweet noise for me, baby, I love it, knew you'd purr for me," and Tommy shakes hair out of his face, says, "What the fucking fuck?"

Adam smiles down at him, a sinful dark slant. "This, sweetheart," Adam says, and his fingers rock in, out, back in again, a slow, steady rhythm with the tips dragging over all the really awesome parts, and Tommy's making this thin, helpless noise, nothing at all like a fucking purr, okay, not even fucking close.

"Sounds so fucking good," Adam says, licking at Tommy's throat where his collar's half undone, tie tugged askew.

"Bet it sounds even better when you got me on your dick," Tommy says, burning through the hitch in his voice when Adam thumbs at his balls. "Gonna get it in me, make me, _fuck_ , make me fucking take it, give me everything you got," and then he's losing all the air in his lungs on a long, low moan, Adam pulling his cock out into the dim light, shiny wet at the head and pretty and _big_ , really fucking huge as it rides the crack of Tommy's ass, ridge bumping over Tommy's asshole, making him twitch and moan some more and squeeze his eyes shut when it wedges there, slowly pressing him open.

"Keep talking, baby," Adam says, bent low to kiss him, working his cock in, pulling out, going in a little more, "tell me it's good, tell me how much you love me doing this to you."

"Fuck," Tommy spits, sliding on the wide seat as the car hits a red light hard, Adam's cock dragging along the inside of his thigh before Adam lines up again, brings it home with a few short, strong thrusts. "Can't fucking breathe. S'fucking, you're so fucking _big_ , can't, fuck, Adam you gotta-"

"Gotta what, baby, tell me," Adam says, screwing deeper into him, easing almost all the way out so the stretch is worse, centred right on his asshole without that sweet full _fucked_ feeling, and Tommy slaps a hand hard onto the back of the seat as Adam slides all the way in again, the whole fucking way so his balls are pressed up snug and heavy against Tommy's ass. "Come on, let me hear you, pretty kitty."

Fingers clawing at the back of Adam's shirt, Tommy says, "Fuck you, sweetheart," straining up off the seat when Adam really starts going at him, long, sure strokes bottoming out, one of Adam's arms tucked underneath him to lift him up into it, the other braced on the ceiling above Adam's head so when the car takes a corner, he doesn't have to stop, keeps fucking Tommy hard and slow and steady.

"Oh, fuck, c'mon, more," Tommy says, thumping his fist down on Adam's shoulder, "you want me to come on your cock, you gotta give me more, babyboy, you gotta fucking _fuck_ me," and he fucking whines like a little bitch when Adam pulls out, leaves him empty and aching.

"Up," Adam says, sprawling back in the seat, legs spread wide, his cock curving up glistening and thick and making Tommy's fucking mouth water as he hauls Tommy up into his lap, settles Tommy down on it nice and slow, letting him feel everything as it goes in deep. "Show me how you want it."

Shuddering, Tommy rolls his hips, barely getting any air at all as he grinds down on Adam's dick heavy and thick and so fucking hot inside him. It feels so good, like fucking amazingly, incredibly good with his cock rubbing against Adam's shirt, Adam's hands on his ass, mouth on his chest licking and bitting at him, and fuck coming, he wants to stay right here all fucking night riding Adam's cock going out of his mind.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby," Adam says, stroking a hand up beneath Tommy's shirt, all the way up with his fingers splayed between Tommy's shoulder blades, fingertips brushing the nape of Tommy's neck, "take you home with me, treat you so, so good, want you to know you're mine, baby, be so fucking sweet to you."

"Fuck," Tommy says, falling against Adam as his hand skids off the top of the seat. He curls an arm around Adam's neck, fingers buried in Adam's thick hair, as Adam takes over fucking him, going at him sweet and slow still but it doesn't matter anymore, Adam's still talking, calling Tommy _baby_ and _mine_ and promising him the whole fucking world in the crackle of his voice in Tommy's ear, everything he can give, all Tommy's.

"Fucking cheating," Tommy gasps, clutching tighter to Adam's shoulders, heartbeat thudding in time to Adam shoving up into him, faster and harder and really fucking _fucking_ him finally, and Tommy doesn't even need it. He's a total fucking mess, burning up, writhing in Adam's arms and on his dick, going in so deep, so fucking deep, sweet blissful ache filling him up, hard and hot and driving him up onto his knees when he comes, shooting all over the front of Adam's shirt, soaking wet patches clinging to Adam's chest, wrecking it like Tommy feels, just totally fucking gone.

"Oh god," Adam says, grabbing onto Tommy's cock, squeezing the last out of him, pounding away at his ass as Tommy sinks down in a wrung-out heap, using him, so close Tommy can feel it.

"Come on, do it," Tommy rasps, pawing at the front of Adam's shirt, rubbing his come into Adam's skin through it, "give it to me, fucking come in me, wanna feel you fuck it into me, shoot it in me so fucking deep," and Adam groans his name low and ruined and comes for him, driving in deep and hard, grinding it into him, staying buried in him for a long, long minute until giving another slow, shaking thrust, and another, letting him feel how slick he is, slippery wet with Adam's come and Adam's cock inside him.

"Baby, I love you," Adam says, dazed and breathless, pulling Tommy weakly down for a sloppy kiss, "so much," whispered into Tommy's mouth, "baby, so fucking much."

"Yeah," Tommy says, the front of Adam's come-stained shirt crumpled in his fist, "fuck, Adam, me too, you're so fucking good to me, so good, I love it."

Adam makes another one of those helpless noises high in his throat and kisses Tommy harder, uncoordinated as fuck but so hot, so honest and real. When Tommy shakily lifts up, Adam's cock sliding free, he makes that noise again, this time fed straight into Tommy's mouth, and Tommy presses in close, rubbing up against Adam's softening cock wanting to hear that noise again and again.

Clutching desperately at Tommy's back, Adam topples him off his lap, following him down braced above him on one hand as they keep kissing, tapering off slowly until it's tiny licks at one another's lips between brushing their lips together. Adam nuzzles into the hand Tommy lays against his cheek, licking at Tommy's palm, hot puffs of air against damp skin as he breathes in the smell of sex.

"Gonna take me home now, babyboy?" Tommy asks, bumping Adam's thigh with his knee.

Adam smiles down at him again, soft and happy. "Gonna stay there if I do?"

"You know it," Tommy says, kissing the corner of Adam's smile. "Anywhere you want me to be."

"Right here where you are," Adam promises, and reaching up to hit the button for the intercom, tells the driver to take them home.


End file.
